1. Field Of The Invention
The invention generally relates to tables, and more specifically, to expansible tables which have a number of sectors and an actuating member which simultaneously moves all the sectors between retracted and extended positions to facilitate insertion and removal of inserts or leaves.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Expansible tables have been known for many years. While the simpler constructions usually involve rectangular tables, it has also been known to extend or convert circular tables from smaller to larger tabletops. Patents which exemplify typical constructions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 20,530; 36,496; 46,240; 56,632; 1,320,215; 1,854,129; and 4,583,467.
Round tables are typically formed of four equal sectors or quadrants, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 355,817; 687,712; 722,577; 745,115; and 1,547,685. The '817 patent discloses built-in leaves or inserts, while the '712 patent discloses a square table. The '685 patent discloses the use of two long inserts or sleeves which superimpose one upon the other in the center of the table. Short sleeves or inserts are disclosed in the '712 and '577 patents
Other round tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 606,084; 745,115; 1,392,527; 2,492,139; 4,259,909; and 4,303,018. The '115 patent discloses numerous sections or leaves, while the '909 patent discloses a table which can be converted from a low coffee table to a higher standing dining table. The '139 patent shows a section of an expansible circular table provided with curved grooves intended to receive vertical pins connected to braces for engagement in the curved grooves.
None of the aforementioned patents, however, disclose a simple mechanism for simultaneously moving quadrants or sectors radially outwardly or returning them towards the center of the table in an easy and convenient manner.